Soul's Worst NightMare
by AmberIsTheBest
Summary: After Soul came home Maka sent text saying that there was waffles in the refrigerator and ice cream in the freezer. Then he goes to bed then... Sorry you are going to have to find out . [it may contain seens from Detective Conan]
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1  
Soul: Well time to go home. See you tommorow Lambo.*Working on Tsubaki's Lambo* Soul: Come on Lambo lets roll. *Drives slow. Honking nosies in the background. Soul gets a giant grin on his face.* Soul: So you want a little competion. * Soul speeds to 101 MPH and parks so symtrical on the drive way * Kid: Soul you parked on the driveway so symtricaly. Soul: Ok... Maka Im home were is meh waffles! Maka? Maka? Maka?! Were the heck are you? * Soul's phone vibrated. Maka texted "Soul Im with Tsubaki at the mall at the movies watching Monsters University." Soul: Well I know were she is. Well I have to make my own waffles.*Maka texted "No there is waffles in the refrigerator."* Soul: Damn she's good. *Soul eats his waffles.* Soul: I'm still hungry. *Maka texted "There's Mint Chocolate Chunk Ice-cream in the freezer."* Soul: MINT CHOCOLATE CHUNK! * he eats all the one carton on icecream* Soul: I'm going to bed. *In Souls dream* Maka: Welcome home sweety. Soul: I love you maka. Maka: Well I hate you Soul Eater Evans. You never clean your mess up and you are an albino I hate albino.* Souls heart broke into a million pieces*  
* Soul wakes up* Soul: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Maka: Whats the matter Soul. Soul: Stay away from me you hate me. When I said I love in my dream You said Well I hate you Soul Eater Evans. You never clean up your mess up and that im albino and you hate albinos. thats when i woke up and im telling you the story am i? Maka: Yea you did and yes i love Soul Eater Evans


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2  
Soul: WHAAA-. Maka: Don't you remember you are suppose to take me to the amusement park if I ace the finals for DWMA Soul: Oh yeah I remember. Sorry I was thinking of something else. Maka: Come on. Soul:Ok *Soul drives to the Amusement Park.* Maka: Lets go to the Rollercoster Rally. Soul: Ok. Where is that? I haven't been here in a long time. Maka: Um its over there. *points to the left* Soul: Ok which one. Maka: Soul Screamin. Soul: Noo! Maka: Um yeah that is a little extream. Soul: How about Oblivion? Maka: Sure. * Rides Oblivion* Soul: That was awesome. Maka: Sure it was. *Soul sees Black*Star running* Soul: I'll be back Maka. Maka: Soul wait! Soul: Don't worry I will be back. Black*Star: Did you get the Lambo? Tsubaki: Yes, do you have the tape. Black*Star: Here, now give me the keys. Tsubaki: here. *Kid hits Soul in the head* Kid: We can't just leave Soul here. Black*Star: Let's use the present that the DWMA gave me. Since we have no pets we'll use him. *Puts a pill in Soul's mouth* Soul's head: My skin is on fire. My bones feel like they are melting. Im going to die! Policeman: Its Code 23 there's a little boy with a bad hit in the head. Soul's head: What he doesn't look alot older than me. Policeman: Hey little boy that's a bad wound. Soul's head: He said it again! * The policeman turned a round. Soul ran home.*  
Maka's POV  
Maka: Dad, Soul is not home. Spirit: Mabey he is running of with his dad. Maka: Soul doesn't like his dad. I'm going to the Apartment. Spirit: Wait make dinner.  
Soul's POV  
Soul's head: How can I already out of breath. *Looks into reflection* Soul: I've been shrunk! *Eplodtion* Soul: Dr. Stein! Dr. Stein: Hello little boy. Soul: It's me Soul Eater Evans some pill shrunk me! Dr. Stein: Soul Eater Evans? Soul: Look into my soul. *Stein looks in to his soul* Dr. Stein: Soul. I'll let you into your house. We will have to give you a new name. Soul: Why? Stein: If Maka finds out your you she'll tell every one on they will come after you. Maka: Soul are you home? Stein: It's Maka. Hide. Maka: Hey Stein have you seen Soul? Stein: No Why? *Soul Behind the desk* Soul's Mind: Disguese. Ah. My older brother's glasses. *Put's on glasses* Soul's mind: Geez my brother was blind.* Pops out lenes* Maka: Who's behind the desk. Gotcha. * turns Soul around* Maka: You- You are so ADORABLE! What's your name? Soul: Um Saskue, Evans Saskue. Maka: Say are you Soul's little brother. Saskue/Soul: Yes. Stein: Well, can he stay here because his parents kicked him out of his house like he did to Soul. Maka: Sure!  
End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3  
Maka: Hey Saskue-kun. Do you have a girlfriend? Saskue/Soul: Huh? Maka: Like a special girl you like. Saskue/Soul: Ewe that's disgusting. Maka: You won't think that for long. What would you like to eat? Saskue/Soul: What's on the menu? Maka: You sound like Soul-chan. Let me see 寿司、春巻き、オレンジチキンは、フライドライスを取り出し、ポッキー. Saskue/ Soul: ポッキーとオレンジチキン. Maka: OK, Pocky and Orange Chicken. Here's you Pocky and Orange Chicken. Saskue/Soul: Thanks. Maka-chan do you have some one you like? Maka: That's a little personal but since you asked yes I do it's Soul-chan. Saskue/Soul: My older brother. Maka: Yeah. *Checks clock* Maka: Saskue-chan it's 10:25 time to go to bed. You can sleep in my bed. Saskue/Soul: Awww you have a kitty. Maka: Yes her name is Blair-chan. Saskue/Soul: Blair you are so ADORABLE. Blair: Why thank you Saskue-kun. Saskue/Soul: Blair can talk!? Blair: Why of course Saskue-kun. I'm a Woman. Maka: Time to got to bed, Sou- I mean Saskue-kun. Saskue/Soul: Goodnight kitty.*Tucks Saskue/Soul into her bed* Maka: Don't worry I'll be back. Goodnight Saskue-kun. Saskue/Soul: Good night Maka-chan.  
ONE HOUR LATER-  
Maka: Goodnight Blair. Time to go to bed.*Goes into her bed and sleeps with Saskue/Soul* Saskue/Soul's mind: This is okward.* Saskue/Soul Falls asleep*  
12:30 PM-  
Maka: Wake up sleepy head. time for Breakfast. Saskue/Soul:Hmm? Oh こんにちは.*Saskue/Soul gets up* Maka: Here's 揚げた卵、オレンジジュース、ワッフル、そしてポッキー. Saskue/Soul: Thanks for Breakfast. Maka: What Grade School do you go to? Saskue/Soul: I never went to grade school i was always home schooled. Maka: Well I picked a great Grade School for you. It was the one Soul-chan and I use to go to. The DWMA Grade School. You will have to go to bed at 7:30 pm and wake up at 6:45 am. Saskue/Soul's mind: Oh no not Grade School.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4  
Maka: Best Grade School ever! Saskue/Soul: Oh Video Games KH1, KH2, DDRMAX2, and Rachet and Clank. Hey Maka-chan would you like to play this with me? Maka: Sure. * Beats Maka 10 out of 5. Soul left. Maka right.* Maka's Mind: How can he beat me this game just came out 2 days ago. Mabey he's Soul-chan? I have to get proof. Maka: Great job Soul-chan. Saskue/Soul: Thanks when I-. Maka: Soul Eater Evans you are dead meat! Saskue/Soul: Im not Soul-chan he's my brother. *Maka's Phone rings* Soul/Stein: Hey Maka Im just on a big job for makeing those Lambos. Maka: Hey Soul your little brother is here. Im just going to ask a question what is his name? Soul/Stein: Saskue Evans why? Maka: No reson bye. Soul/Stein: Bye. * Looks at clock* Maka: It's 7:30 time to go to bed. Saskue/ Soul: I'll just say goodnight to the kitty. Goodnight. * Tucks Saskue/Soul into bed * Maka: I'll be back. Goodnight.  
ONE HOUR LATER-  
Maka: Good night Kid and Black*star. Time to go to bed. * Sleeps with soul.*  
6:45 AM-  
Maka: Wake up time to get ready. * Saskue/Soul gets ready and eats breakfast and takes his lunch* Maka: Bye it's 7:30. * Walks to DWMA Grade School* Teacher: Welcome to DWMA Grade School. Im Mrs. Willma and you are? Saskue/Soul: I'm Saskue Evans. Mrs. Willma: Like in as that prankster Soul Eater Evans your older brother. Saskue: Yes He is.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5  
Mrs. Willma: Well welcome go take a seat next to Amber. * Sits next to Amber* Mrs. Willima: You may have free time for 10 minutes for the whole class. Amber: Good morning I'm Amber-kun and these are my friends Jack-kun and Spirit-kun. Saskue/Soul: I'm Saskue-kun Evans. Good moring to you Amber-kun, Jack-kun, and Spirit-kun. Jack: How Awesome is your brother? Saskue/Soul: Um I only met him when I was a baby so I don't know but I heard he is almost done he just needs a witch soul so he can be come a Death Sythe. *Woahs and ohhs in the backround* Mrs. Willma: Children time to be taught who is your meister and how to transform. Amber-kun try to transform. * Amber transforms into Chain Sythe. Whoas and Ohhs in back round* Mrs. Willma: Jack-kun, will you Take in Amberk-kun's life to take care of her and always kill keshans wil all your might. Jack: yes I will. : Amber-kun you have found your Meister. Saskue-kun you turn to turn into a Chain Sythe. *Saskue/Soul transforms into Sythe.* Saskue/Soul: I can explain every Birthday my dad and mom gave me 20 Keshan souls. Hey Mrs. Willma do you have a Witch's soul? Mrs. Willma: Yeah. why? Saskue/Soul: Im gonna need it if you give that it will give demonstaration to my classmates how to change in to a Death Sythe.*Gives Saskue the Witch's Soul. Saskue swallows the Witch's Soul. Turns into Death Sythe.*


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6  
Mrs. Willma: Class dismissed. Except you Saskue-kun. *Everybody waits outside* Mrs. Willma: Saskue-kun how did you do that? Saskue: Um my Father gave me Keishian Souls For my birthday instead of money. Mrs. Willma: Then I'll just call him. Saskue: WAIT! I have a meister. She dosen't go here but I'll bring my meister tomorrow. Mrs. Willma: Ok I'll wait till tomorrow. Your dismissed.*Walking home* Amber: Hey Saskue-kun. Can I walk with you? Saskue: Sure. Soul's mind: Ok I have an idea. Once I get home I'll tell Maka that I am a Death Sythe and that every one couldn't carry me as a burden be cause they aren't as high as me and it would be difficult for any one.. then I'll ask her if we could go to DWMA then I'll shrink her once I find the DWMA pills then when she falls asleep then I'll put that pill in her mouth then she'll find herself a kid again. Amber: Whacta thinkin? Saskue: um just minor tips about how to make ramen. Amber: Well bye. see you : byee. Maka-chan Im home! Maka: Hello Sakaue-kun how was your day? Saskue: Great! Maka I am a Death Sythe and every one couldn't carry me as a burden be cause they aren't as high as me and it would be difficult for any my great victory can I go see your school please. Maka: OK


End file.
